Problem: Simplify the following expression: ${-7(-4-n)+8(4n+6)}$
Answer: Distribute the ${-7}$ into the first set of parentheses: $ {-7(}\gray{-4-n}{)} + 8(4n+6) $ $ {28+7n} + 8(4n+6) $ Distribute the ${8}$ into the parentheses: $ 28+7n + {8(}\gray{4n+6}{)} $ $ 28+7n + {32n+48} $ Rewrite the expression to group the ${n}$ terms and numeric terms: $ {7n + 32n} + {28 + 48}$ Combine the ${n}$ terms: $ {39n} + {28 + 48}$ Combine the numeric terms: $ {39n} + {76}$ The simplified expression is $39n+76$